


The Emperor and his Knight (A Cinderella Reylo Crossover fic)

by TheDesertJedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Padawan Rey, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDesertJedi/pseuds/TheDesertJedi
Summary: After getting a request on Tumblr for a fic with an Emperor Ren and Padawan Rey that have fallen for each other, this is the end result. I hope you all enjoy this thing that I wrote!Here is the original prompt: Medieval or Renaissance, Empress Rey/Ren and her/his loyal Knight of Ren, Kylo as either seduces the other. M or E.





	The Emperor and his Knight (A Cinderella Reylo Crossover fic)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For years he has endured her torturous antics through her never ending presence by his side. Never before has the Emperor been so…. So lost without his faithful knight by his side. He has tried in vain for months to suppress the desire that had begun the day he’d first laid eyes upon her, but to no avail.

 

He decides that tonight, at the grand ball he will tell her how he feels. His parents had ordered the damn event to be held regardless of his sentiments, for they felt him to be old enough now to take a wife. He wouldn’t mind it so much if he knew where his bodyguard was, for his eyes scanned the large room before him as he sat alone in the King’s throne, an empty seat beside him that would soon belong to the wife he had yet to choose. How he longed to see his beautiful knight. He wondered where she was and what she was doing right now. 

 

She was probably watching him from afar and cackling at the sight of him amongst the flocks of women who twirled about the ballroom in unison to soft music, each attempting to catch his attention.

 

The firelight of the wall sconces casted a soft glow around the room, the golden light causing the diamond chandeliers to glimmer above the guests. Before him, the different array of colors made his eyes strain- the fabrics of the dresses ranged from a dull grey to hot pink. 

 

He wondered what his Reyla, his beautiful knight would have chosen to wear. Probably something that was reminiscent of her home town, Jakku, where the standard of dress was to wear the color beige, he mused. 

 

Her usual dress was more suited to function than fashion, as was supposed to be for a knight. Regardless, he still found himself liking it, as it was part of her. He found himself, yet again, longing for her presence. It wasn’t just the security he wanted. It was more. It was so much more. She made him feel…. Human. She accepted him for himself rather than his title, and he was more than aware that most present tonight had only that on their mind. 

 

Oh, how he wants his Reyla by his side. He knows she would make this whole disaster of a ball so much easier. 

 

Amidst his musings, he notices an audible change in the crowd before him when the ballroom doors creak to admit another addition to the ballroom. His guests suddenly go from laughing and chattering to a silence so powerful that he can hear only the sound of heels that echo throughout the room. There are gasps that erupt from several of the girls, and then he hardly has time to wonder what the fuss is about when he finally spots what has caused such a commotion. 

 

His eyes land upon a creature that looks ethereal in the golden light of the room. Of course it is her. He should have known it would only be her that could make an entire room go silent. 

 

Dressed in an elaborate, strapless gown that looks to have been crafted been the finest in all the land, the small stones embedded within the skirt catch and glimmer with the warm, golden firelight. For the briefest of moments, he is utterly breathless. It is only when he hears the slow, gentle clicks of her heels that he bites his lip to keep himself from gaping at her. As he’d thought, she’d chosen a beige gown, but it was embroidered with golden accents that accentuated her lithe form. It clung to her from top to bottom, but had an additional skirt sown that connected on either side of her hips to billow out behind her. 

 

A matching cape adorned her, connected by a delicate chain that clasped above her neck bone as it tauntingly drew attention to the chest he had never before seen. 

 

A hood circled her angelic face, her hazel eyes piercing his as she walked towards him. 

 

The pair didn’t need words to speak- they could read each other simply through eye contact after so many years together.

 

She looked so…regal. And beautiful, he mused. His Reyla looked more like a queen than any he had seen presented before him, and of that, he was certain. . 

 

The hooded knight walked with such confidence and purpose in her step as she soon came to a halt before the Emperor, bending to bow before him as she lowered her head.

 

“Your Grace,” she stated. 

 

Rey had no problem putting on a mask to her emotions as she walked through the room to her Emperor. 

 

It wasn’t until she neared him that the nerves threatened her as she bent, her knees trembling from the many pairs of eyes watching her. She had never imagined she would cause such an event to halt itself in her wake. The knight vaguely heard whispers of her beauty through jealous girls who whispered behind her, but she tried to focus on the present and not falling over as she stated her Emperor’s title. 

 

It was her secret that she’d wanted to make him speechless with this getup, but not silence an entire crowd upon her entry to the ball. She began to become reluctant of coming to the ball, slowly beginning to wish that she hadn’t come because of all the unwarranted attention, but when she hears his voice, it is all she can do not to erase those thoughts. 

 

“Rise, princess. You must have traveled very far. Are you weary?”

 

His voice is so gentle, so warm, that she instantly feels herself grow calmer as she straightens and meets his warm gaze. 

 

A playful smirk edges on his full, pink lips as he holds out a hand, and it is then that she realizes what he is doing. 

 

It is so like her Emperor to look out for her needs even when it is her job to attend to his. He must’ve been seen through her mask, for how could he not? He had had ten years to learn her ways. 

 

Curving her own painted ruby lips, she answers, relief in her tone. 

 

“Indeed, highness. I am very weary,”

 

She takes his hand, a bolt of electricity traveling through her as she slides her hand into his. The nerves are quick to melt away as he leads her out of the ballroom through the double glass doors behind the throne chairs before the guests. 

 

Kylo did not look at the angered and flustered faces of the women he knew would be talking foully of his Reyla. They did not warrant his attentions. There was only one who did, and she stood next him as he leaned back against the balustrade that overlooked the gardens below. 

 

A smirk still peeking at the edge of his lips, he cocks his head, his usual cockiness in his voice. 

 

“Couldn’t bear to have me dancing with another woman, Reyla? Oh, how jealous you must’ve been.”

 

Her cheeks begin to burn, and she is quick to retort. 

 

“I was not! And that’s not why!”

 

“Oh? Then why have you come, sweetheart?”

 

The knight’s cheeks redden even more at the endearment- he’d been using it for a month now and even still she couldn’t keep her heart from skipping a beat when the word left his lips. 

 

It made her feel…wanted. Even if only as a knight. 

 

Why had she come? Why had she allowed her grandfather to bestow upon her such a beautiful outfit?

 

The girl only had to think for a moment. She had come because she’d wanted her Emperor to see her for more than her title. She wanted more than to be his knight. It had been a year since she’d first started developing feelings for him, but she’d always chastised herself for feeling what she did. 

 

Knights were not supposed to fall for those they had a duty to protect. To allow such sentiments to overtake them was to cause for unnecessary interaction that would get in the way of one’s station. 

 

But to her, she could no longer keep herself from the feelings that threatened to overrun her every time she was with him. It was time to tell him, she realized. 

 

If he didn’t return her sentiments, well, she would be posted elsewhere and would probably part with the feelings she had come to have for her Emperor. That was probably best anyway. She was a nobody. Who was she to stand by the side of the great Emperor Ren? 

 

She is taken from her thoughts when she feels her hood fall behind her as he drags the back of his hand along her cheek, her skin tingling at the contact. 

 

She leans into the touch, tears threatening to spill as her vision begins to cloud over. His touch feels natural. Though, she has had time to grow used to it after the many times she’d tended his injuries after the many outside adventures and battles she’d had to endure with him. 

 

Kylo notices the tears that are about to fall upon her angelic face and his other hand moves to capture her chin, tilting her head up as they exchange a silent conversation through their eyes. 

 

He knows she has something she wants to tell him, but he has something he needs to tell her first. 

 

His heart swells as he watches a single tear fall upon the cheek he isn’t caressing, and he is quick to wipe it away, still holding her chin in his hand. 

 

“My dear Reyla,” he whispers,” I have something I must tell you. I can see you have something to say to me as well, but I must get this out first.”

 

She closes her eyes, and then Rey prepares herself for the worst.

 

When her ebony-rimmed eyelids fall, he shakes his head. He must see her eyes as he divulges his feelings to her. 

 

“Reyla,” he pleads, “look at me.” 

 

She obliges, and he can see she is on the verge of tears.

 

He must tell her soon, otherwise this will rip him apart. 

 

Dropping one hand to take her own, he clears his throat, readying himself for the inevitable. 

 

“Reyla, when I first saw you tonight, I was speechless. For the first time in my life, I had no words when I laid my eyes on you. You looked….” 

 

He pauses, releasing her chin to trace the edge of her jawline as their gazes burn into each other.

 

He begins again, and Rey can almost feel the adoration and gentleness in his voice..

 

“You looked so beautiful, sweetheart. You made my jaw drop, and I saw you how I have seen you for years now. Do you want to know how I’ve seen you? 

 

Rey mentally prepares herself for him to say that he sees her only as his knight, and she casts her eyes downwards at her feet, knowing that will be what he’ll say. This is it. He’ll reject her. She is saddened to no end. 

 

When he catches her chin again and lifts her head so that her eyes meet his again, he smiles. It is a genuine and kind smile that she has only ever seen him give to one person: her. 

 

“I’ve seen you as someone I want to have by side for the rest of my life, Reyla. Not as a knight, but as a partner. I hope you feel the same, else this whole thing will be very embarrassing.” 

 

She is taken aback at the confession and it takes a moment to process what he’s just said. Had he…. Had he just admitted to having feelings for her? She can’t believe it.

 

The girl is flustered at his admission and stutters, a fleeting hopefulness in her voice,” You…. You mean…. You have feelings for me?”

 

He nods, and her eyes widen as she finally takes in what it is that he’s admitted. 

 

The Emperor wraps an arm around her waist as he straightens, pulling her close and securing her against him, a smile peeking along the edges of his lips.

 

“What say you, Reyla?”

 

When he flashes her his famous cocky grin, her fear is replaced by contempt for him, her admission falling from her lips before she realizes what she’s said. Why would she have ever been afraid to tell him? She’s been with him for years now!

 

“I return your sentiments, Emperor.”

 

Her cheeks color again, and then his other arm wraps around her as she places a hand on his face, cupping his jaw. 

 

She has never felt more at home in her entire existence.

 

He speaks again, a grin soon crossing Reyla’s features as she gazes into his beautiful brown eyes. 

 

“Well, it looks like I’ll have some explaining to do with my parents, now won’t I? They have an Empress to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are like portions to a desert scavenger. Please let me know what you all think of this!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests for any one-shots/AU's, please don't hesitate to contact me! I am always willing to write for this wonderful ship. You can find me on Tumblr at reyloworld and on Instagram at _.reylo._ 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
